


When i see aui i come copypastah

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [6]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: Touch ur rod of atos





	When i see aui i come copypastah

When I see Aui_2000 playing Visage or Chen, my hand unconsciously moves to my Rod of Atos. As I gently caress my Rod, I become in-tune with Aui. I can feel my MMR rising just by observing his micro skills. As his micro intensifies, I start sweating and panting uncontrollably. I cannot contain my horny level much longer. After 35 excruciating minutes of holding it in, it finally happens; an in-game purchase of Rod of Atos by Aui_2000 himself. Overcome by ecstasy, I start shouting unintelligible things as my nipples explode with delight.


End file.
